


Mr. Daddy Devil

by SatanicMe



Series: Adorable Angel [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable Daddy Lucifer, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Lucifer was summoned to the department. Normally he wouldn't mind. But seriously, 5am in the morning is really a little bit TOO early.Isn't it?





	1. Discover of a Son

**Author's Note:**

> Guardia means guardian translated from Spanish to English.
> 
> Just that you know.

_Her soft hands glided down on his back, stroking him softly as she pushed him nearer to herself and pressed her own body against his. Her scent tastet like peach and roses, he though while he lowered himself to her eye high._

_She was like a goddess doing things that made him crazy because he just wanted to have her finally._

_Out of sudden he felt how she pinched is ass driving him even more insane than he already was as he drowned in endless desire for her._

_Their eyes met - dark brown jewels looking into the sparkling green Smaragds - and their lips came closer and closer._

_Expecting her kiss he closed his eyes and waited._

 

 **"I'm an angel with a shotgun** **Fighting til' the wars won** **I don't care if heaven won't take me back"**

 

What the hell was going on? Who dared to interrupt the two of them this time?!

Opening his eyes Lucifer swore realizing two things as the sunlight blinded him.

 

**"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe"**

 

The detective had disappeared into the nothingness because he simply had dreamed their kiss - bloody hell! Why had he to dream about it instead experiencing it for real?! - and his mobile had ringed in cause of someone calling him.

Groaning about the beautiful beginning of his fucked up Day the devil reached out to his nightstand and took his mobile, answering the call as he slumped down into his expensive satin pillows again.

"Hello Detective, what case do we have to solve today? Or are you just missing your favorite pain in the ass devil? Because I had a quite incredible dream about the two of us till you decided to wake me up!"

At the other end he heard how the detective sighed exasperated while she probably massaged her temples or rolled her eyes.

"First Eww! I never want to know about your fantasies again! And no, I don't miss the jackass of my partner who always makes sex jokes, insults my coworkers, can't stay serious for a moment and last but not least never tells me the entire truth leaving me back to put the pieces by myself together."

The woman whispershouted into the microphone of her phone angrily at Lucifer interrupting his attempt to apologize to her.

"Chloe, I am sor-"

The devil was hurt that the detective still hadn't forgiven him for running away but he didn't know what to do except to apologize though Chloe didn't wanted to hear him out.

"Look Lucifer, I know you are sorry but words aren't enough for me to forgive you for Vegas and the Sinnerman. Try to think about that. By the way, there is someone special waiting for you at the department so better hurry up or I'll reconsider shooting you again to get you moving your stupid stubborn and sexy ass."

Even though Chloe couldn't see him Lucifer guiltily looked down to the floor like a child. Maybe the doctor knew how he could repair the broken friendship between him and the detective. She always helped him to see the problems and find the solutions - when he finally listened to the dear doctor and seriously though about what she could have meant instead taking of at the very first assumption, interpreting her whole therapy session wrong and having to deal with the consequences later.

Wait- had Chloe said he had a sexy ass? There was still hope left for their broken relationship!

"I am still up for sex."

"Ugh! You are just-", she crumbled frustrated before changing back to the actual subject of the conversation, "Just come to the station. It's really important."

In the background shouted a child that he was hungry and utter less bored complaining that he wanted to leave.

Whatever had happened at the precinct Lucifer couldn't refuse the detective's plead and stay at home. She really sounded tired and upset like she hadn't got any sleep in hours.

Besides it would be a good starting point for his plan to gain Chloe's thrust again, right?

Also as her partner and friend it was his job to help her out if she needed him, no matter what even if it was - Lucifer looked at the clock on the wall - five o'clock in the morning.

Damn was it early.

At least he wouldn't have to fight against the horrible traffic of LA that seemed to be quite similar to the human traffic at the entry door to hell.

"See you in ten."

With a short thank you Chloe cut off the call and Lucifer put on some of the next best decent clothes he could find in a hurry.

Not his best choices he noticed as he already had run over to his car in the parking lot under the apartment complex he lived in and started the motor.

Looking down the devil grumbled about his stupid appearance and the irony that he even owned such stupid ordinary clothes.

It was because he wore a simple pair of Jeans from the brand Diesel, a gray Armani V-neck shirt and a pair of black leather Converse Chucks with his untamed locks as the cherry on this ridiculous ice cake.

Damn. Some would dare to say he looked adorable and cute.

Cursing about this stupid fashion choice accident Lucifer drove on high speed to the police department as fast he could with the car without overheating the motor.

The wind tangled his already untamed locks even more completing the adorable guy appearance Lucifer got now as the devil hit the brakes at the parking lot behind the department drawing a half circle before the car stopped moving being perfectly parked.

Not even a minute later Lucifer hurried down the stairs to Chloe's desk who eyed him strangely.

"Had you a change of heart or why aren't you wearing one of your three piece suits?"

"Maybe I had a chance of heart. Do you like it?"

Hoping she wouldn't question his today's fashion choices further Lucifer avoided the answer by shooting back a question for Chloe to distract her from the why.

"You look normal. Like you aren't an arrogant rich asshole but a cute guy I totally could imagine to date."

He huffed offended but kept silent. Maybe she would forget his appearance for a moment and clue him in why the hell he had to drive here.

As Chloe was about to open her mouth again a small boy threw himself at Lucifer, hugging him tightly and shaking heavily.

Completely taken of guard and in shook the devil stared at the human being wide eyed which had appeared out of the nowhere and even dared to wet his shirt with his bloody snoot and tears.

Normally Lucifer would have shoved of the little spawn being irritated and disturbed by the little human penetrating his personal space.

But this time he couldn't stand even the though of rejecting the troubled boy who was in dire need of some affection.

Of course the devil was the chosen person in search of the needed affection because children were always attracted by the divinity of angels and even the devil was still divine although he had fallen.

So Lucifer did something that was quite unexpected for all who knew the fallen angel that was though of as a person who disliked children.

He repositioned the boy so the spawn sat on his lap but still was able to snuggle against the tall man's shoulder and spoke to the upset child with a voice which uncharacteristically held so much sympathy and softness in it that made the devil look innocent.

"Child, what is troubling you? Why do you share your tears of sadness with me?"

"They wouldn't tell me where Cocia is and kept me in that horrible room with a mirror on the wall although I told them I was scared. Then they were distracted for a moment and I took off. I wanted to run away because they all are scary with their guns and uniforms. But I saw you. You don't have a gun nor a uniform. And you feel safe."

The boy rambled like the apocalypse was happening hiccuping as Lucifer softly knocked against the boy'a back carefully and assured him that he would protect the spawn from the frightening bad officers.

In the meanwhile Chloe watched the scene dumbfounded with Dan and Ella standing next to her being just as shocked as her after they had joined her and witnessed Lucifer interaction with the child, that had given everyone a headache with complaining and shouting through the whole night until the devil had come.

Seeing Lucifer being caring with the boy without any traces of his usual arrogance baffled Chloe the most.

She had always known Lucifer hid his feelings behind walls and the arrogance was just an act but she had never though how different his true self was to the mask he wore. How deeply he truly felt and how passionately he could care for others.

"Who's going to tell him that the boy is his?", Dan whispered to the two women fearing to disrupt the adorable moment.

"I am not gonna kill the mood by bringing the news of the boy's foster mother's murder."

A little bit too load to be ignored Ella accidentally shouted through the whole precinct what had happened with Cocia, also known as the boy's foster mother Marie Capanga.

The boy who just had calmed down begun wailing once again much worse than before what led to Lucifer having nurse him like a baby.

He even hummed a gentle melody that was impossible to describe. The soothing tones were filled with a kind of love that was so unconditional and pure that it even put the adults who heard the faint wordless charm in a peaceful trance.

Dreaming about a city of angels living in everlasting harmony and each of them being as generous in giving their love as they received it from their family members.

A time without pain, sorrow nor grief, nothing to worry or to suffer for and nothing to be feared or hated.

Suddenly falling out of the careless dreamworld back into the hard reality of life the three bystanders Chloe, Dan and Ella snapped out of their restful comatose as Lucifer stopped humming and sneaked silent as a cat and cautious not to wake the boy resting in his arms to the trio.

"What's happened with his foster mother? Do we already know who is the culprit?"

Although Lucifer talked with a lowered voice the intensity of his wrath and frightening passionate desire for justice send down a chill on the trio's spines.

Chloe was the one who signed them to follow her in a more private room.

Doing as she ordered Dan, Ella, Chloe and Lucifer sat around the table of the conference room with the devil still cradling the child in his arms.

"Her name was Marie Guardia and she was 23 years old. A thug surprised her but she managed to get her son to run away in time. A jogger who coincidentally witnessed the occasion of the thug shooting the poor young woman, called the police and kept the boy safe.", Chloe explained avoiding eye contact with Lucifer after she took a deep breath trying not to sound to nervous.

Then she spoke on.

"The Boy's name is Sam Lucian Guardia. He was born at the first of July 2012 and given to a orphanage with a letter and a birth certificate that included his father's identity. Mother is unknown."

Lucifer bit anxiously in his under lip already guessing what the Detective was going to tell him.

"He's mine."

"Yes."

There was no denying the truth because the signs were too obvious to be ignored. A boy wearing both of Lucifer's names, without a mother given to an orphanage then put in foster care with a woman that wore the name of Immanuel's mother and also was called bodyguard in Spanish. No way that this all was a coincidence.

"I'll take him home so he can rest a little bit more."

"Ok."

It seemed like everybody was too exhausted to handle the mess right now so they all decided it was for the best to go home and get some hours of sleep.

Saying goodbyes and parting their ways Lucifer drove home with Sam safely being strapped to the passenger seat in his car.

It was still early so there was not much traffic again. Arriving at Lux the devil pulled over the wheel rolling slowly to his parking spot and killed the motor before he unbelted the spawn and cautiously picked him up.

Probably some of his brother laughed their asses of up in heaven watching their wayward fallen brother now carrying his son like a fucking pathetic single father up to his apartment.

Stepping out of the elevator into the living room Lucifer threw a glance to the sobering small human and smiled as his heart was bathed in warmth.

The boy was his son. Undoubtedly. He had the same pronounced cheek bones, the same untamable brown locks - oh how he hated them for making himself looking cute! - that were so sweet seeing them on his baby boy, the same hyperactivity with the need to move all the time and the same dark brown eyes that seemed to glow with the light of the stars if he was upset.

Whatever lead to this strange event of his life Lucifer swore to do everything to protect this spawn from his family, demons and the evil scumbags that wandered on earth.

 

 

 


	2. Freak out and hugging

Lucifer stared at the screen of his mobile thinking about writing to the detective because now Sam might be sleeping but soon the boy would be awake again.

And then the devil would be dead.

The reason: The devil could not be a father. He was evil, unreliable and last but not least he was the monster from nightmares that was feared and hated by humanity.

Yeah well, except Linda though she had needed a demon to work trough her existential crisis.

Mazekeen had to beat some sense into the poor doctor who was scared like shit seeing actual proof of the devil and with him heaven and hell being real.

Sighing nervously Lucifer unlocked the mobile.

He probably would be as much of a disappointed as a father like his own dad.

A monster couldn't be a father! Authorities happened to take away the children from their parents if the environment or the responsible person's of the concerned child or children were unfitting or even dangerous.

Lux wasn't a place for a child to grow up as there always were parties, alcohol would be to easy for the child to reach for and there were too many people attending the club.

A criminal could easily kidnap the boy in this environment, Lucifer imagined a social worker talking in his thoughts.

Also the child needed a reliable and stable parent.

No way Lucifer would ever be seen as such a parent with his reputation as careless club owner, playboy, self called devil who seemed to be delusional - at least the humans believed it -, being in therapy, alcoholic and well known as arrogant asshole a attitude that alarmed most social workers since arrogance meant for them 'very probably abusive'.

The devil threw another thoughtful glance to Sam.

Would he be worthy enough to be his son's father? Was he good enough?

Unsure Lucifer opened the WhatsApp Chat with the detective on his mobile.

Things had recently quite difficult between them with all his stupid actions, him still keeping the thrush from her and the missing thrust that was essential in a working partnership like theirs.

Very difficult especially with his asshole disappearance to Las Vegas and the fake marriage.

Oh dear father. What had he done?

Chuckling sarcastically to himself Lucifer wrote a message.

**Hello detective. Are you already awake? Please answer. I know things are complicated right now and that I have "fucked everything up". But I beg you, please answer me. I am in dire need of my best friends even though I really am not worth of your attention after being such an arrogant, unreliable, not completely honest asshole I have been. By the way, this is not me excusing myself since you didn't want to hear any hollow words anymore. This is just the devil begging you, the smartest and cleverest and much too loving detective of the world, for help.**

He waited. And waited. Damn.

It was too much. Lucifer wrote too much and now destroyed the last hope he had of repairing the burned bridges between him and Chloe.

After telling him to stop talking he had again not listened to her and now she had enough of him.

Chloe probably hated him now for never reconsidering what she wanted him to do.

Now he had lost her. And that all just because his petty father issues and not reasonable fear of losing her.

Almost starting to cry the devil noticed the status of Chloe changing to online and saw that she had red his message.

And now she was writing.

Fuck.

Damn.

Fucking hell.

She was probably writing that he just should go to hell and leave her alone not going on torturing her any further.

The vibration of his mobile felt like he was hit by a lightning electrifying all cells of his body simultaneously.

Then the devil took a breath trying to mentally prepare himself for the expected rejection of his precious, beautiful and kind detective...

He failed miserably.

But Lucifer still begun to read the text.

_**What's going on Lucifer? Has something happened? You don't sound good. And please don't avoid answering.** _

This couldn't be real. Why would the detective still care for him after he brought her so much pain and broke her heart several times?

Minutes passed but Lucifer didn't answer.

_**Lucifer?** _

_**Lucifer???** _

_**Come on talk to me! You are scaring me!** _

_**Please, just write back. Frankly I am not angry at you anymore... if it's about that. I actually have forgiven you...** _

_**Is it about Sam?** _

_**Oh my God, Lucifer! Did something happen to the two of you?!?** _

_**I swear I'll alarm the whole department if you don't write back like right now!!!** _

His fingers hovered about the keybord. Lucifer wanted to say so many things to Chloe.

For example that he wasn't worth of her affection nor a good enough father for his son.

But the words stuck on his tongue while he tipped a simple and short sentence.

**Nothing happened. We're both ok.**

_**FYI I am sighing right now. And rolling my eyes exasperated. Now tell me the truth. The whole truth not the usual incomplete ones you usually give me.** _

**I am not good enough.**

**_Do you mean our friendship or your son?_ **

**Both _._**

**_That's complete bullshit. Listen to me Lucifer. You are the best partner I ever had even though recently we had our problems but you at least try to be better._ **

**_Second - HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR SON!?_ **

**_I never heard anyone sing with so much affection nor love for his or her child. You were so adorable and careful with Sam even if you didn't know him or his parentage. Despite you don't like interacting with children that much you still calmed down and cradled an upset boy to sleep that ruined your shirt. Most people would just try to get the boy to shut up in that situation. But you didn't. You even hummed for him._ **

**_That's why I know you aren't a bad father._ **

**My Father wasn't a bad father until he was distracted by his little project in his workshop. Until then he was the best father you could wish for. But as he worked more and more he neglected us more and more. As then finally one of his children acted up seeking for some affection that said child was brutally thrown out of home. Also the family stopped having contact with said black sheep.**

**_Ok. I am not keep having this conversation trough text messages. What do you like for lunch?_ **

**Bring a pizza with spicy pepperonis, salami, Gorgonzola cheese and onions. And for the spawn a formaggi I think? He is still asleep. I don't want to wake him up...**

**_"I don't want to wake him up..."_ **

**_That's more undeniable proof that you are a good father! Don't even try to argue. I'll be at Lux in about thirty minutes._ **

**_If I don't see monopoly and some Disney movies in the living room of yours when I arrive you can be sure that I'll torture you by forcing you to play with my daughters puppets._ **

**_And hold an exquisite tea party for my daughter and your son. While I keep video evidence as blackmail material for the future._ **

**I must say you learnt well from your master, little devil.**

**_Yeah. Remember me to thank Maze later for that._ **

**You devious woman! I- You- Dear Hell!**

**_Have I made the devil himself speechless? That must be quite a great accomplishment._ **

Grumbling Lucifer imitated Chloe in a mocking tone being offended by her sassy attitude that now had turned against him.

Next to him Sam stirred with his eyelids fluttering while the child moved over to the devil and snuggled his head into his father's lap half asleep.

Turning into the other direction the boy moaned silently trying to get into a comfortable position abusing the Lord of hell as his own personal cuddle teddy what lead just to a amused and chuckling Lucifer.

**ASAP. The little star is waking up. Hurry or he is going to kill me.**

**_Kudos from Trixie. She said you have to stay alive until we're coming to your rescue. Also she told me how cool it is that she is getting a "Baby brother". She totally enjoys the idea of us being together too much._ **

**That sounds pretty much like a ten year adopting the devil as her stepfather and the antichrist as her stepbrother. Doesn't it go normally the other way around?**

**_Actually it does. I'll go now._ **

**Goodbye, Chloe. See you later.**

**_Don't die._ **

**I can't promise you. But I'll try my best**.

 

The boy groaned again but loader this time rubbing his eyes with his chubby hands as Lucifer helped him to sit up.

Confused of being in an unknown environment Sam hid behind Lucifer's arm that had supported him a moment before.

"Child, don't fret. This is my home and you are safe here."

Peaking between Lucifer's arm and his tall tall body Sam still was to scared to move out from his improvised hiding place.

"Come on child. There is no one here who wishes us harm. And even if there is I will protect you, little star."

Suddenly Sam felt a calming sensation wash over him taking away all his fears as he listened to the soft voice of this kind stranger who strangely glowed like a nightlight.

Sam liked night lights. They kept the dark away shining bright as the stars in the sky at night.

Cocia always told him the story of the stars' creation when he had to go to bed.

An angel had made them because his siblings were like him scared of the dark and couldn't sleep. So being not blinded but at the same time able to see the angel created millions of little stars and hung them up in the sky.

Curiously Sam left the safe place and took a better look from Mr. Glowing Star.

The man was very tall like a giant but not fat as giants. There was dried snoot and sober on the guy's shirt.

Ups, Sam realized a little bit ashamed, he had drooled on that man's nice shirt. Hopefully Mr. Glowing Star wouldn't be mad with him.

"What's your name, Mr. Glowing Star? Why did you take me home with you? Who killed my Cocia?"

The man shot a sympathetic smile at him but also seemed anxious. Why was he anxious? Sam already knew someone murdered Cocia!

Maybe the man had found his father Cocia once had mentioned but never disclosed the identity to Sam knowing that the boy would take the first chance of running away as soon he knew his father's name.

"Is my daddy dead?"

Finally having asked the question he wanted to know the answer since always Sam felt now lighter and even very exhilarated as he heard the one word he hoped for.

"No."

His father was alive! Sam would be able to get to know him! Maybe he would even take him in and play soccer like the other daddies did with their sons.

Or go to the zoo! Watch Disney movies!

Play pranks to stupid pricks who deserved it!

Maybe trick one or more into a deal they would gain the most of it.

Hopefully his daddy could bake yummy chocolate cakes. He loved chocolate cake!

"Do you know my daddy? Of course you do! Otherwise you wouldn't be able to know he's not dead. Tell me please! Tell me, Mr. Glowing Star! Pretty Please!!!"

"Why do I feel like a black clothed Android which you can hear breathing from the other side of the universe and was easy manipulated in doing the dirty works by a sleazy lying old bastard?"

Huh, confused Sam slightly turned his head to the side. What was the man talking about?

Wait- "Are you talking about Darth Vader from the movies for really really really old boring people who had never had any excitement their life and died a lonely death?"

Dumbfounded at first the man sitting next to Sam didn't react but then seemed to be very offended by the comment.

"Young boy, I might be really old but I am neither boring nor I had no excitement in my life!"

"You are a really boring wrinkly old-timer, granddad."

The very next moment Sam found himself being held at his feet upside down hovering about a meter above the floor.

The floor looked to be perfect for sock sliding he noticed.

"I beg your pardon, little demon!"

"Sorry Granddad, try again with prince of hell."

Sam liked to think himself being the son of the devil since he first visited the church hearing the priest mumbling boring stuff about dumb and clueless idiots.

The devil wasn't a idiot because he messed with the idiots. He pranked them and requestioned their real intentions.

And he wasn't that much of a stuck up asshole like God. God fled the earth and killed thousands of people although he claimed to love them! What a back stabbing dick is that?!

He heard the man choke shocked as if Sam revealed some world changing news to him.

"You know, you actually first have to ask the ruler of the realm for approval before you claim this title. But I won't be mad with you, little star. Of course you can be the prince of hell."

"Does that mean you are the king of hell?"

"Of course. And your father who know wants to hear an apology for insulting him being a 'really boring wrinkly old-timer'."

Did Mr. Glowing Star just say he was Sam's father?! And his father was the devil?!

HOW AWESOME!!!!

"Sorry dad. Can I hug you? Is your name Lucifer? Are the stories of the Bible true? If they are can you tell your dad that I think he is an absolute dumb asshole? Can I live with you? Did you really offer Eve an apple? Or meet Emmanuel? Emmanuel is an ass, too. Didn't know how to enjoy life. And boring-"

"Sam, stop asking so many questions! Otherwise I'll lose track of them. My name is indeed Lucifer, the stories are partially true, no I cannot tell my father your opinion because he stopped talking with me, but I appreciate it anyways, it was a pomegranate, Emmanuel took after my boring brother and you can live with me if it's what you desire little star. And no you cannot hug me."

"I want to live with you, daddy! But why can't I hug you?"

As fast San had found himself hovering above the ground he was embraced in a warm loving hug by his father he finally had found.

"My little Star, it's because I hug you." 


	3. The (killing) hungry child of the devil

"Daddy, I am hungry!", Sam moaned giving Lucifer sad puppy eyes as bad as Trixie.

Holy father, why did Lucifer have the feeling that this boy was trouble?

And being called 'Daddy' was a thing Lucifer definitely needed time to get used to. But Maze's reaction would be hilarious since the demon despised human spawns expect Trixie and would be shocked of the discovery of Sam.

"You have to wait a little bit, hellion. A good friend of mine is coming over and brings some pizza. You do like Formaggi, don't you?"

Grinning like it was Christmas Sam nodded and fist bumped in the air. Then he turned to his father again wondering who that friend was.

And if it was a nice woman.

He wanted to ship his day with someone so he could have an awesome mommy, too!

Also his daddy needed many hugs because he looked so worried and sad. Even his smiles seemed to be full of concern.

"Can I hug you now? Forget my question. I hug you!", Sam mumbled while Lucifer still held him in his arms what made the whole plan of hugging the devil ways easier.

Sam cuddled his dad really nice and put in as much effort in comforting his unsettled new father as he was able to.

"Is your good friend a girl, daddy?", he whispered catching a sight of his daddy's cheeks suddenly reddening and him having a short coughing fit in cause of accidentally swallowing his own spit.

Yay! This was even better! Daddy already had a crush so Sam had just to push him and his friend together so they would kiss.

Sam laughed devilishly in his mind and already saw a plan forming in front of his eyes.

In the meanwhile Lucifer went to to his bedroom kneeing down next to the king sized bed of his. The box had to be somewhere, he though, reaching out and blindly tapping around with his right hand.

Lucifer felt something mushy - no that surely wasn't the box or anything appropriate for his sons or Trixie's age.

How old was the little devil? Doing a little bit maths in his head- yes, the devil knew mathematic, same as logic, algebra and other thousands needless sciences humanity invented - and came to the conclusion that Sam was now five years old.

And that his son's sixth birthday was soon. Very soon. Not even full two months away. What meant he also had to enroll Sam to an middle school even though he just had found him.

And that meant more time of being away from his son.

Before Lucifer could start another freak out his hand landed on the searched box and distracted him again as he pulled it out.

In there were all child appropriate stuff he owned beginning from Disney movies going on to an Spongebob special edition of Monopoly he had got as gift last Christmas from Beatrice and ending with a teddy bear Dan once gave Lucifer after the devil almost killed himself by encouraging a sniper to shoot at him.

If somebody would ever discover that the devil sometimes cuddled the teddy bear with yellow fur and red pullover in his sleep his reputation as the big bad boy would be ruined.

Maybe...

The teddy bear was hidden behind one of the softy blood colored feather pillows to not to be seen by strangers and Lucifer returned to the living room witnessing a horrible couch totter of the finest.

Note to himself: never let his son out of sight. Otherwise a new money income would be recommended.

"How did you manage to kill the couch?!"

The said victim's skin was ripped of laying in shreds anywhere except around the corpse. Its fluffy insides now was used as cloudy decoration for the walls and the worst was yet to come.

Many little pieces of the worlds rarest wood that was the metaphorical skeleton of the couch laid on the floor as if somebody had put it all trough a shredder.

"The couch was a meany! He betrayed his brother, the table-"  
  
Just now the devil noticed that another object had left the land of the living.

"-saying he would help him in their rebellion against their father, the mean glowing lamp, but then turned against chair and threw him out!"

The simple fact that his son had the imagination and physical ability to destroy the expensive furniture with no trace of its original shape, should be worrying.

"Come on little bugger and help your father cleaning your mess up."

But neither he nor his son were normal humans - or even humans...

Though the sight of the wracked furniture was something Lucifer decided to have a talk with Sam later.

Together the pair of the two armored with broom and shovel tidied up the leftovers of a dead treacherous couch and rescued a scarred chair out of its prison.

Then finally the elevator opened and spit out two lovely girls carrying a load of pizza cartons.

"The pizza service is here!"


	4. The mischievous spawn duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to check out one of my other fandoms 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733830

"Sitting on several pillows on the floor with all the pizza they had surrounding them - Lucifer had definitely as soon as possible to get a new couch. He felt ridiculous eating like a savage. - the detective, the queen of mars, the devil and the prince of hell held lunch.

Of course the injured chair and the mysteriously missing couch didn't go unnoticed...

"Lucifer, where's your couch?", Chloe asked with her eyes resting on the now empty space.

The boys looking at each other deciding if or if not the detective shall be made aware of the occurred killing.

Nodding Sam agreed with his father putting up his best innocent expression he could while Lucifer explained with a charming smile how he needed a new couch.

"You know detective it was time for a new couch because the old one was just looking sadly last time I've seen it."

After that Sam used his chance to cause a distraction since the girls had forgotten to introduce theirselves to the boy and questioned about their names.

"My name is Beatrice but everybody just calls me Trixie."

Sam's eyes widened as he loudly whispered not noticing that the adults were able to hear him, too, "That's a hookers name!"

At this moment Lucifer had taken a sip of his glass now spitting the water in a fountain out of his mouth not sure if he should laugh or sink in the ground because of the similarity of the situation how he had got to know the other little bugger.

Chloe had a similar reaction though she buried her face in her hands wondering if her life was ever becoming normal again or not with the devil - the frustrating man still had not broke his delusions or whatever he had after the three years they worked together- at her heels.

"What's your name? And are you an angel like your dad, too? Do you have wings?"

"My name is Sam. I don't know. Till now nothing happened to proof that I am an angel or not human. So that means no wings even if I wish to have them. I imagine flying like swimming just instead being in water I would be in the air not restricted by the law of gravity and could see the complete city just in very very small! Like a Lego model!"

"That's a pity. I really wanted to fly with you. But we can play Lego when you visit me! I've got soooo much so we could build our own Lego City!"

For a moment Sam looked like he got an heart attack with his big baffled eyes and his mouth which had dropped to the ground.

Lucifer worriedly put his pizza slice down and was about to check his little star but Sam suddenly woke up from his trance exclaiming loudly awesome while he mindlessly let go of the piece of formaggi pizza in his hand.

This particular piece flew up in the air across the pillow base and...

Hit Lucifer straight in the face.

The pizza accident led then to a chain reaction. It started with Chloe, who tried not to laugh but giggled while she pointed at the meal in the devil's face.

Slowly removing the cheesy thing of his body Lucifer swore under his breath excusing himself before he disappeared to the bathroom.

Biting into empty air Sam noticed wondering his missing pizza and was confused why his dad abruptly left.

"What... oh."

Coming back after having freed his beard from the pizza leftovers Lucifer joined the circle of the pillow sitting people again.

"The next time you throw a pizza at your father I'll make sure punishing you with a visit from Mister Ticklemonster."

"Who is Mister Ticklemonster?"

Grinning wicked, but not as crazy Lucifer smiled normally if he talked about torture since his son wasn't a criminal that deserved the true horrors of hell but enough to give his son a completely not judge able little scare that was not even similar as bad as the fear german parents put in their children with reading them stories about Struwwelpeter, the devil whispered quietly.

"He is the one who'll tickle all the bad manners out of you if you don't listen to your daddy."

Time passed and the four big pizzas had vanished with crumbs as the only trace of their existence.

Trixie and Sam bounded over their love for the devil, their secret plan of shipping their parents and their love of manipulating other to bend to their will.

Although right now the two children enjoyed together watching the movie incredible me 2- Lucifer heard them joking about him being Gru, the minions being his demons and Chloe being the super awesome evil fighting agent Lucy. And Maze was compared with nobody because they said nobody was good enough to be Maze.

Maybe he shouldn't have let them watch that movie.

"So. Now we can talk."

"Talk about what?"

Chloe and Lucifer both stayed at the kitchen counter far enough away so the little devious spawns couldn't listen.

And knowing what the detective was hinting at Lucifer tried to avoid the subject by acting like he had to clean the kitchen although there was no dirty spot left.

"Your little freak out, father issue and your self worth issues in general."

"The devil doesn't have self worth issues!"

"But the Lucifer I know has them. You wear so many mask. When are you finally ready to put them down and be just yourself?"

Masks?

He didn't wear masks, did he? Lucifer was the devil. Everybody you asked that would agree with that fact.

Confused Lucifer turned around raising his right eyebrow. Although as he wanted to tell Chloe how he did not do what she implied the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

They stuck like a frog in his throat while he closed his mouth again wordless.

"See? You aren't even able to deny the fact that you are hiding. You don't have to. Neither from me, Trixie or your son. Sam is really great. I don't doubt he loves you already as much as me and Trixie."

"Mhm... you know unlike you he believes me. About who truly I am. At least the devil part."

Rolling her eyes Chloe sighed. Of course Lucifer would pretend to be the devil even if he had a son.

"Why do you still use this metaphors? You have a son now who needs to be taught the difference he between the reality and fantasies. Can't you finally stop it for your son?"

With slumped shoulders Lucifer sat down on a stool next to the dining table as a sad expression laid down on his face and the hurt of Chloe's accusations of him being delusion mirrored in his eyes.

"I speak all but lies, detective. We will have a long talk about who I am in the near future, that I can promise you, but not now in the presence of the little spawns. They don't need to hear about my past. Not yet since they are still young and innocent. The truths I have yet to reveal to you would just taint them in a way I cannot change back."

The shadows under Lucifer's eyes and the many fainted scars that weren't invisible even in his human glamour made the usually cocky, youthful, naive and careless club owner Chloe got to know appear old, marked by the cruelness of the people who had ran him over.

This troubled but yet unmasked look he wore of a man that witnessed the worst the world came up with was unsettling.

For a mere second Chloe actually believed Lucifer for what he was.

That second it wasn't that impossible to imagine her sweet and sarcastic partner to be the brutal warrior of heaven that rebelled and was castes down to hell suffering for his mistake.

But then Lucifer gave her this stupid cocky arrogant smile of his and put up that fucking mask up again what brought back all doubts the detective had.

All these doubts about the existence of the divine that could not exist.

"Yeah... Soon... you will probably avoid it as long you can. You hate feelings."

With that the day carried on without any further heavy talks that involved petty feelings and two children who plotted in secret their grand Deckerstar plan.

Nothing to worry about.

It's not like the antichrist wanted the apocalypse.

Is it?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struwwelpeter is a children's book written by a german author as a Christmas gift for his little nephew that contains Stories about misbehaving children and quite graphic, very imaginative and cruel consequences like burning to ash when you play with fire, a stranger cutting thumbs if you put them in your mouth or you starving to death if you don't eat your soup.
> 
> Everything is even showed in drawn pictures. 
> 
> Now imagine being six years old hearing one of these stories before you fall asleep and seeing these pictures too...


	5. Baby angel smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of a day and a demon

"It's getting late, detective."

A snoozing little Sam rested his head once again on Lucifer's shoulder as the devil picked him cautiously up.

On the outside the sun had already passed the horizon and the stars took over to watch over the city whose night life just began.

Although today Lux would miss once again their best pianist and singer for another night since the devil had to take care of his son.

The little bugger fell asleep during the last rounds of Monopoly after Lucifer and Chloe had managed to get all the money out of their children's pockets making them bankrupt.

Having had an unspoken alliance against the hellspawn duo it broke and the partners turned against each other.

Chloe had felt like wining as she had on all of her streets houses but Lucifer then suddenly began to build, too. Like everywhere he could. Although he just had two full streets it was enough to secure his income.

He waited for Chloe until she was ready to make a deal. About streets she needed and streets Lucifer needed.

She learned her lesson to not make a deal with the devil without exterminating the loopholes first.

Her daughter was still awake unlike Sam but Trixie seemed like she would fall asleep in the next moment.

"Yeah. I have to get Trixie to bed. Good night, Lucifer."

Both of them stayed just some inches from each other apart. As Lucifer met the detectives eyes he saw once again that green orbs that made his heart beat like crazy and drove him mad because he wanted to taste the detective's lips again.

If she just was his Lucifer though before breaking away by going to the elevator pushing the button so that the doors would open.

The sweet taste of fresh apple pies and chocolate cake with a hint of his favorite scotch lingered in the back of his mind as he waited at the elevator while Chloe got Trixie.

"You are good daddy to Sam and me, Lucifer. I'll be ok whenever you and mommy want to make it official and marry. She misses you in her dreams always moaning your name, Lucifer."

What the hell? Did the little spawn imply that Chloe had sex dreams about him? Probably not. After all the little child was quite tired and not thinking straight, right?

Although Chloe was suspiciously flustered. Either way it didn't matter since the detective would surely reject him as soon he showed her the truth.

"Don't mind Trixie, she must be even more tired than I though. Goodnight Lucifer. See you soon."

"Thank you for coming."

Flashing her beautiful warm grin Lucifer witnessed only rare time especially right before the poisoning Chloe left with her daughter in the elevator and Lucifer swore that what he felt didn't feel like a million butterflies flying around in his stomach.

He wasn't sad and heartbroken about the fact that the detective left instead of staying with him and living together they happy ever after as wife and husband.

Wait, why did he think about marriage? Wasn't it a painful instrument forcing partners to bound them to each other forcing them a life of boredom and forbidding any fun because the principle of monogamy as an act of commitment?

Sam still snored on the couch as Lucifer frustrated himself over the fact he actually had considered to maybe marry Chloe in the future and adopt the little hellion of hers as stepchild before he and Chloe would fuck each other senseless making even more devil spawn that would wander around earth.

"Oh no! You doing that moping face again. Please tell me it is not about Chloe again.", Maze sneered not even noticing his son yet groaning as Lucifer avoided answering the question by grabbing himself a bottle of scotch and drinking from it.

"Damn. These pathetic feeling got you really bad. How bad is it? Are you already considering bounding yourself to her? Pumping her full with your sperm and dooming the world with devil spawn?"

Joking lighthearted Maze then kept watching her master.

Something was off. Normally he would have thrown back another joke back about how exactly he imagined a thousand and a million more scenarios with him getting her friend laid.

"Because the devil becoming a adorable father and family man is pathetic. Imagine how your reputation as the big bad scary devil would suffer. People would begin to question your power and dare to cross the devil seeing you as weakling like them."

Her master still remained quiet drinking his scotch while staring at something behind Mazekeen's back.

The demon was confused. Had another sibling of his died?

No, he did not seem upset nor angry. What she saw was not a grieving devil that was about to kill himself again.

Actually he was a weird kind of happy, but with a hint of worried sadness and desperate hope.

Mazekeen did not understand. What managed to make her master so rattled?

And why did the room smell like fucking baby angels?

 

 


End file.
